In A Lifetime
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: Best friends, through thick and thin, till death do they part. Slight Mello/Matt.


**A/N: It's been so long since I've last posted a Death Note fic. I was busy with writing my Original Fiction(s) and have been waiting until I had an idea that would fit perfectly with my two favorite characters. It's slightly random, but please read and review anyway. Thanks!**

-x-

Located in Winchester, England, sat a two-story mansion-like building called Wammy's House or Wammy's Orphanage of Gifted Kids. It was a sweltering 80 degrees fareinheight, a sign that summer was coming. Two boys in particular was sitting on a patch of grass just a few feet away from the porch of the towering building, one slightly older than the other. Matt, the oldest was busy soaking up the light rays of the sun while busily playing with his game device. Mello, his best friend lay next to him chomping on a bar of milk chocolate, not caring that the sun was melting his silky treat.

"Are you done yet, Matt?" The boy did not respond, just continued to stare into the small device cluntched in his hands, thumbs tapping away at the buttons. Mello did not like to be ignored and decided to take matters into his own hands and sat up, smearing his sticky fingers against the unblemished cheek of his friend. The other boy gave a jolt, bringing a hand to wipe off the chocolate,

"Mello!"

"Chocolate's good for your skin. Girls will kill for this stuff," Mello said waving his half eaten bar of chocolate.

"Yeah? Well, I'm about to kill you for making my face all sticky," Matt growled raising his game device high in the air, ready to bring it down with force, but the blonde caught his hand and pulled the other forward quickly. Matt lost his balance and raised both hands to rest on the other's chest.

"Oops, what were you saying Matthew?" Mello said cheekily. The red head burned in anger and tried to push away, but Mello didn't want to let go just yet. So, without any form of warning, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon the older boy's lips. Matt struggled and struggled against his friend's grasp before he finally pulled away, a glare adorning his face behind his orange tinted goggles,

"What do you think you're doing, Mello?"

"I wanted to experiment. I thought it was about time that I did so," the blonde shrugged indifferently.

"With your best friend?" Matt furiously wiped his lips on his arm. Mello shrugged once again,

"It's not like you're my first kiss."

Matt snarled, "It was mine!"

"Saving it for someone? Who? Lidner?" Mello grinned, remembering the moment in the hallways not long ago where the clumsy gamer fell out into the hall and grabbing something to prevent him from falling and his hand snagged onto a towel in which belonged to the busty blonde under Near's command. Matt flushed at the familiar memory,

"No! She'll kill me!"

"Well, I'm stumped as who it is that has your heart in a knot. There's no one else but Lidner who has the qualifications of being your type," Mello thought.

"There's no one," Matt stated finally, turning off his game and getting up off the grass. Mello quirked an eyebrow,

"No one? Are you honestly answering me?"

"Does everyone have to have some sort of person in their heart right now?" Matt glowered.

"Well, we're not getting any younger I'll tell you that, Matty. I just want to make sure that you won't die without anyone beside you."

Matt looked at his best friend, "I have you."

Mello looked up, "I know, but as a love interest."

Matt continued to stare, "I don't need anyone else."

"You sure?" Mello questioned the gamer and the boy nodded,

"I'm sure."

Mello sighed with happiness and slung an arm around his best friend,

"Good. You better do the same for me, because I'm not letting no woman take care of my body. Who knows? They'll just take off the moment they're in a smidge of danger. With you, I know you'll take good care of my body and bury me."

"That's if I don't die first," Matt smiled as they began walking back to the house. Mello lightly punched his friend,

"Naw, you won't. I'll make sure of it."

**OWARI**


End file.
